


Ben Sporklo

by CaptainMallory



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Ben Sporklo, Crack, Cross Over, Cross Over Toy Story 4, Epistolary, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Jakku, Jedi Ben Solo, POV Ben Solo, Protective Ben Solo, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey (Star Wars) is Nobody, Scavenger Rey (Star Wars), Soft Ben Solo, This is pure crack, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toy Story References, Twitter, Twitter Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMallory/pseuds/CaptainMallory
Summary: Ben Sporklo, Jedi Knight, has been searching for his missing half, the knife to his spork, for so long. He's finally found word she may be on the junkyard planet of Jakuu, and he is not leaving without her.Thank you, Alex Kane (@AlexJKane on Twitter) for the prompt for this wonderful cracky oneshot.Twitter: CappnMallory
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Ben Sporklo

Ben Sporklo wound his way through the ramshackle mismatch of tents in the market. Jakku's unrelenting sun beat down on them all, radiating heat through the flaps of canvas. He had come here searching for someone he had lost. And he wasn't going to go back to Ach-to without her.

The sand slowed him to a waddle, trudging through this barren desert up to the cantina. A gruff looking toy named Unkar Plutt manned the woebegone lean-to, hobbled together from broken starships that came to this planet to die. Ben fished over a few republic buttons. 

Unkar grunted as he examined them. "This is worth 1 portion and a jug of water." 

Ben scowled. He was used to eating at least 2, but he didn't want to part with more currency on that when he still had to buy fuel to carry him away from the Force forsaken hell hole. 

He ignored the line of toys stacking up behind him. "How much is it for information?" He asked. He held up two buttons and rubbed them together. 

Unkar just stared at him. 

Ben grabbed another button and Unkar reached out a fat hand. He stunk of hot plastic. 

"I'm looking for a girl."

Unkar just stared. 

"She's about yea-tall, brown pipe cleaner for hair. Freckles made of glitter?" Ben went on.

Unkar raised a finger and pointed out beyond the sandy dunes. "You'll find her in the junkyard in the belly of an AT-AT that lost its batteries."

Ben groaned. He hated sand. It was coarse and rough and irritating and gets everywhere. But off he waddled. He kept his portion unmade and sealed the water in a canteen. 

Off went brave Ben Sporklo, looking for Rey of Jakku. Even if he had to search every AT-AT in the junkyard. He'd find her. 

By the time Ben reached the edges of the junkyard he thought his popsicle sticks would fall off. He raised a hand to shield his eyes against the glare as he looked out across the junkyard. Fortunately, despite heaps of broken toys, there was only one AT-AT. Unfortunately it was on the far side of the junkyard. And Sporklo ventured there was more hiding out here than just Rey. He reached over his shoulder and grabbed his trusty lightsaber. Bringing to his hand gave him a breath of relief. 

On he waddled.

He had to go slow, clambering over garbage cans, jumping from broken xylophones to busted up starships. The sad remains of a tonka truck. Yet, despite being wary, Ben has yet to encounter a single enemy. Not even a dreaded doll.

Ben slid down a torn and tattered backpack when suddenly he heard it. The rummaging of metal and plastic. Ben braced himself and switched his lightsaber to "on," appreciating the soft blue LED glow. He crept around the strap, scanning about for the source of the noise.

He spotted it then. Nuts, bolts, and scraps of wire being tossed unceremoniously out of the belly of a once walking-roaring Tyrannosaurus. 

_Cannibals_! 

The thought made him sick.

He edged ever closer, pushing his little sticks through the sand to muffle his movements. He was so close now he could hear it breathing, whatever _it_ was. Ben had to steady himself. He raised the lightsaber, prepared to strike! The head of the scavenger came into view. It was wrapped in a scrap of polyester. It looked through the guts of the once proud T-Rex, examining it for parts and tossing them about willy-nilly. 

_Disgusting_. 

Ben inched forward, but the feral fiend lobbed a nut directly toward him! He countered with his mighty blade!

The scavenger turned at the sound of plastic saber on metal. It leapt to its feet and drew up on him! Ben raised his lightsaber to block, stunned to find himself facing down a masked villain weilding a yellow lightsaber against him! 

They swung at him in wild abandon, slashing wildly. Ben parried and dodged, counter attacked. He beat back, wearing his foe down. Suddenly, they tripped over the mess of scraps they had made, tumbling backwards, landing face down in the sand. Their lightsaber skittered just beyond reach. The wrap slipped from their head. Ben pointed his blade at their chest, holding them pinned. They slowly turned to face him, and Ben couldn't believe his googly eyes.

" _Trash_?" He asked softly.

The same pair of sad eyes met him.

"Trash." She said softly. Ben flicked his saber "off" and held out a hand to her.

"Rey come back with me." 

She gazed at him, hesitant. 

"Your kids treated you like garbage. They left you in the junkyard to rot, scavenging in this... This graveyard."

She looked back and forth from him to his hand. 

"They treated you like trash. But you're not trash. Not to me."

"Please?" He asked her once more. 

Rey slipped her pipe cleaner into his, and he pulled her up into a tight, warm embrace.

"You're not trash" he whispered to her.

"Neither are you," she promised.

Ben took Rey back across the desert, and together they boarded the Millennium Falcon. Off they flew to distant lands on many great adventures. And they lived happily ever after. The End


End file.
